1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of card playing methods and games. More specifically the present invention relates to a card playing game method having a first phase played with a first hand of five cards against the house and paid according to a first table of hand ranks, and an optional second phase played with a combined hand of seven cards, including the first hand and the two common cards, against the house and paid according to the same or a second table of hand ranks. The card playing game method preferably is played on a card playing surface including a double common card placement area, a player hand stacking area and first, second and third wager placement areas. The third wager placement area alternatively may be a slot.
The method includes the steps of each player placing a first wager of any amount for the first phase with at least one wagering token onto the first wager placement area; the player optionally placing a third wager, referred to as a bonus bet, with at least one wagering token onto the third wager placement area; the dealer dealing five cards face down onto the player hand stacking area in front of each player; the dealer dealing two common cards face down onto the double common card placement area in front of the dealer; giving each player the chance to examine his or her cards to make a choice of whether to play his or her five cards only or to additionally enter the second phase wherein the five card hands of entering players are combined with the two common cards in front of the dealer to form seven card hands, each player expressing his or her decision to enter the second phase by placing an additional at least one token in the second wager placement area, the value of the at least one token placed in the second wager placement area preferably being equal to the value of the at least one token placed in the first wager placement area; all players comparing their five card hands with predetermined hand rankings on a first table to determine whether and how much the house pays each player for the first phase; the dealer turning up the two common cards; the second phase players comparing their seven card combined hands with predetermined hand rankings on the same or a second table to determine whether and how much the house pays each given player for the second phase. The third wager preferably is of a fixed amount set by the house, and winning hands are determined by a third table. A progressive jackpot phase is also preferably provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been card playing methods for determining the outcomes of wagers.
Breeding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430, issued on May 23, 1995, discloses a progressive wagering method and game. The ""430 Breeding method includes the steps of each player placing a first wager to participate in a wagering game and a second wager to participate in a progressive jackpot game; dealing cards to each player and dealing at least one common card; giving each player the chance to withdraw at least part of the first wager based on the player""s cards; providing a hand for each player, each player""s hand including the at least one common card and the cards each player was dealt; and resolving each player""s first wager based on the hand, where if a player""s hand includes a predetermined arrangement of cards, that player wins a preselected amount, and resolving each player""s second wager based on the hand, where if a player""s hand includes a predetermined arrangement of cards, that player wins an immediate bonus jackpot payout, and further where if a player""s hand includes a preselected one of the predetermined arrangements of cards, that player becomes eligible for a super jackpot payout. A problem with Breeding is that a key feature of the game is that of permitting a player to essentially back out of the game by withdrawing part of his or her wager. There can be minimal excitement in a game of chance centered around players backing away with second thoughts.
Two related patents issued to Breeding are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,081, issued on Feb. 22, 1994, and 5,437,462, issued on Aug. 1, 1995, which disclose methods of playing a wagering game. These Breeding patents teach a method of playing such a game for a number of players using standard playing cards having a standard rand, the card game involving standard poker hand ranking and including the steps of each player placing a wager to participate in the game; dealing cards to each player and at least one common card, all of the cards being dealt face down; giving each player the chance to examine the cards received by that player and to withdraw at least part of the wager based on the rank of the player""s cards; showing the at least one common card, thereby providing a hand for each player, each player""s hand including the shown at least one common card and the cards each player was dealt; and resolving each player""s remaining wager, which was not withdrawn based on the rank of that player""s hand. The problems with the method of the Breeding ""081 and ""462 patents are the same as those identified for the Breeding ""430 patent.
Another U.S. Patent to Breeding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,142, issued Sep. 28, 1993 is directed to a wagering game method. Breeding ""142 reveals a game between a dealer and several players which is played with symbols. A different symbol is distributed to each player, and each player places a first wager by placing wagering indicators in wager placing areas on a playing surface. Several unique symbols, each designating a different player, are placed on the playing surface. A symbol corresponding to a given player is randomly selected, resolving the first wager by paying out to players who correctly wagered on which player would have the selected symbol and collecting from those who did not. The dealer distributes the gaming symbols to each player and the dealer, beginning with the first player. The players arrange their gaming symbols in a predetermined relationship for interpretation of rank for each player and the dealer. The players place second wagers. The dealer resolves the second wager by paying out to players who correctly wagered that a rank of their gaming symbol relationship beat the dealer""s rank, and collects from those players who did not.
Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022, issued on May 10, 1988, discloses a second chance poker method. As in prior second chance poker methods, a player is dealt a hand of five cards and then given a second chance by optionally discarding up to the entire five cards for replacement. In Wood, the player then wins or loses based upon comparison of the resulting hand with a posted, fixed hand ranking according to posted odds. Then Wood proceeds further to permit the player to place a second wager and draw a sixth card to form a third hand consisting of any of the five cards from the immediately previous hand and the sixth card. Yet the player is offered this second chance only if the sixth card would create the possibility of a new hand of a straight or higher. If the immediately previous hand already had a rank of straight or higher, then the player is offered the second chance only if the sixth card might create a still higher ranking. A problem with Wood is that the player may participate in the second chance phase only under certain very limited circumstances, and will usually be frustrated in his or her wish to proceed to this phase.
Dabrowski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,140, issued on Oct. 15, 1994, teaches a double poker game in which each player is dealt two hands from separate decks. The player selects one hand and the other hand is discarded entirely. The player plays out the selected hand according to conventional poker rules. The wager of each player is resolved by comparison of the hand to a preselected winning hand combination chart and is paid out according to ratios on the chart. Dabrowski, et al., gives the player a wide selection of cards by presenting two hands at the outset, but does not provide a second chance to win. And, once again, the wagers are made with the house, so that for each given game it is possible that no player will win.
Fulton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,451, issued on Aug. 1, 1995, reveals a draw stud poker-type card game. A player wagers and then is dealt a hand of cards. Then the player is given a choice of replacing one of the cards with another card from the deck called a first replacement card. Then the player is provided with a second optional card and the choice of keeping or discarding the second optional card. The player receives a second replacement card if he or she discards the second optional card. The player""s final hand is compared to a predetermined winning payout schedule. A problem with Fulton is that the player has only one chance to win This factor diminishes the incentive to participate.
Fulton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,257, issued on May 2, 1995, and Fulton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,897, issued on Oct. 12, 1993, both teach a method of playing a poker-type game. In both instances, the method includes the general steps of a player making an initial wager and several playing cards being displayed to the player. The player aspires to obtain a hand with at least one of a pre-determined number of winning card arrangements. The next step is for the player to decide whether to make a limited additional wager to give the player an opportunity to increase his or her winning payout even though that player may have already received a definite indication of success. The player is then dealt additional cards to complete his or her hand. This final hand is compared with the pre-selected several winning card arrangements. If the player has at least one of the winning card arrangements, the player is provided with a payout sum. The problems identified for Fulton ""451 are again presented.
Other potentially relevant patents are U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,413, issued on Dec. 1, 1992 for a method and apparatus for playing a poker-type game, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,973, issued on Mar. 1, 1995, for a method and apparatus for playing casino card games including a progressive jackpot.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a card playing method which includes placing a first wager against the house and an optional additional wager against the house to provide a second chance to win, both from a single hand of cards dealt to each player and also from that single hand in conjunction with at least one unknown common card so that at least one of the players is likely to win.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method which is easy to understand and exciting to play.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a method which optionally includes a progressive feature wherein specific predetermined hands win a jackpot, and wherein players enter by making an optional wager and the jackpot amount rolls over into the next game if there are no winners during any given game, to progressively increase the jackpot.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a method which may be practiced on an inventive playing surface such as that of a table or a board having markings for common cards, for both first and combined hands of playing cards and for wagering tokens.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A card playing surface is provided for use by several players, including a common card placement area marking for at least one common card; for each player a player hand stacking area marking for a first hand including at least one player card and for a second hand formed of the first hand combined with the common card; and for each player a first wager placement area marking, a second wager placement area marking and a third wager placement area marking.
A method is provided of playing cards including the steps of a player placing a first wager of any amount and optionally placing a third wager or bonus bet, preferably of a fixed amount pre-set by the house; a dealer providing at least one player card to the player to form a first hand; the dealer providing an opportunity for the player to evaluate the first hand to decide whether to place a second wager; the player optionally placing a second wager of an amount preferably matching the first wager; resolving the first wager based upon the rank of the first hand against a set of pre-determined hand rankings and wager odds; showing the player at least one common card to provide to the player a combined hand including the first hand and the at least one common card; resolving the second wager based upon the rank of the combined hand against a set of pre-determined hand rankings and wager odds.
A method of playing cards is further provided, including the steps of a player placing a first wager; a dealer providing at least one player card to the player to form a first hand; the dealer providing an opportunity for the player to evaluate the first hand to decide whether to place a second wager; resolving the first wager based upon the rank of the first hand; where the player decides to place the second wager, showing the player at least one common card to provide to the player a combined second hand including the first hand and the at least one common card; and resolving the second wager based upon the rank of the combined hand. The at least one player card preferably is five player cards, and the at least one common card preferably is two common cards. The first wager preferably is played against the house and is resolved by comparing the rank of the first hand against a set of pre-determined hand rankings and wager odds. The second wager preferably is played against the house and is resolved by comparing the rank of the combined hand against a set of pre-determined hand rankings and wager odds.
The method preferably includes the additional steps of providing a playing surface including a common card placement area, and for each player a player hand stacking area for a first hand and for a combined hand; providing a first wagering token placement area for placing tokens for the first wager and a second wagering placement token area for placing tokens for the second wager. The method preferably includes the additional steps of providing a third wager placement area for receiving a jackpot wagering token and thereby entering a jackpot contest. The method preferably additionally includes the step of rolling over the amount of the jackpot to a subsequent game if there are no winners for a given game, so that the amount of the jackpot progressively increases from one game to a subsequent game where there are no jackpot winners for the given game.